


You Could've Just Asked

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Doctor Who Fics [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Roleswap AU, Smutty, implied sex, not quite smut, whittaker!master au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: The Master has been teasing you nonstop and it’s killing you.
Relationships: The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Whittaker!master/reader
Series: Doctor Who Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	You Could've Just Asked

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “Can I get #23 with Whitaker!Master please?”  
> Prompts: 23. “You know if you wanted sex, you could’ve just asked.”  
> Also based on [this post](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/post/612595646955945984/i-just-want-to-kiss-whittakermaster-on-the) from [@queerconfusionthings](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/)  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: NSFW-ish, implied sex  
> A/N: This is really the first time I’ve written anything remotely sexual or steamy, so I hope it’s good and I’ll probably write more in the future!

The Master had been riling you up all day. She teased you every moment she could. She purposely unbuttoned her shirt just enough for you to get a peak. She ran her hands all over you any time you were in the same room. If you were on some planet, she’d leave hickeys all over your neck and kiss you passionately in front of everyone so they knew you were hers.

It was driving you insane.

You leaned against her office door, watching the Master work. She was sat at her desk, papers and plans piled neatly on top. The room was lit only by the desk lamp. Her black jacket was slung over the back of her chair. Her maroon shirt rippled deliciously as she wrote. God, you wanted nothing more than to rip it off her and ravage her.

You knocked on the door frame, trying to catch her attention. She didn’t acknowledge you. You rolled your eyes and cleared your throat loudly.

“I’m working, Y/N.”

You sighed and came over to her. You trailed your hand over the back of her chair. “Master.” You whispered, leaning down, brushing her hair from her neck, and placing a kiss there. Her reaction was instant. A throaty moan left her and she gripped your hair. You smirked against her neck and kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin. Her moans grew louder with each suck.

When you pulled away, she used the grip on your hair to pull you away from her neck. “Pet,” she growled, “I said I was working.” She threw your head away from her, releasing you from her grip.

You frowned, but you were determined. So, you straddled her and brushed her hair behind her ear. “I know, Master.” You whispered.

“Then why are you disturbing me?” Her words were harsh.

You sighed and pressed a kiss against her dark red lips. “I just…” Maybe this was a bad idea. You never were good at telling the Master what you needed.

Luckily you didn’t have to. The Master chuckled and she pushed a hand between your thighs toward where you needed her most. “You know,” she whispered in your ear, grin wide, “if you wanted sex, you could’ve just asked.”

“Please, Master.” You were begging at this point. You didn’t even care anymore.

The Master smiled at you and kissed you passionately. All too soon, she pulled away. She smirked then sat you on her desk. “I suppose…” Her hands moved to the button of your pants. Your breath hitched. “But you have to be good for your Master.” You nodded fervently, eager for what’s to come. She leaned in and whispered in your ear. “Then get on your knees.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
